You're the only one
by MidnightBlueMoonDark
Summary: Songfic sur mon groupe préféré. Hermione et Drago vivent ensemble, mais cachés depuis 2 mois, mais quand la guerre arrive, ils faut qu'ils rompent même si aucun des deux ne le veut..


_Coucou ;)_

_J'espere que mes chers lecteurs vont bien, _

_moi comme vous le voyez je poste une Songfic, ou plutôt une Songos._

_Bref, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

My darkest days - Can't forget you

Le lien ne marche pas, donc il est sur ma page de présentation !

* * *

« You're the only one » OS/Songfic/

_When it's said and done, you're the only one (You're the only one)_

_**Quand c'est dit et fait, tu est la seule (tu est la seule)**_

_And when it's said and done, you're the only one, you're the only one_

_**et quand c'est dit et fait, tu est la seule, tu est la seule**_

Flash Back 1 :

« Est-ce que tu m'aime si peu ?

-Bien sur que non, mon amour calme toi !

-Non, ne m 'appelle plus comme ça, ne m'aime plus, enfin si jamais un jour tu m'ai vraiment aimé. Oublie moi, parce que malgré moi, malgré mon amour pour toi, je ne pourrais pas faire une croix sur ça. Je ne peux pas. Comme toi tu ne peux pas changer ça.

-Je le voudrais tant, qu'est ce que je vais devenir, je quitterais tout pour toi, mais si je fais ça, on mourras et je refuse que tu meurt, parce qu'un jour, même si ce n'est pas avec moi, je sais que tu te marieras et que tu auras des enfants. C'était nos rêves, mais je préfère ne pas sacrifier ta vie. Si seulement tu pouvais me comprendre..

-Si seulement.. Je penserais toujours à toi tu sais. Malgré que tu ne puisse pas changer le destin, c'est vrai quoi.. On était destinés a s'affronter, mais on est assez stupide pour tomber amoureux.. Mais le retour à la réalité n'est que plus dure.

-Oui, tu seras toujours la seule, je ne te demanderais qu'une chose, prend soin de toi. Je ne t'abandonne pas pour que tu meure par la suite.

Il pris son visage dans ses mains pour la dernière fois, il déposa un baiser d'adieu sur ses lèvres. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se séparer, mais après les projets qu'ils avaient ce n'étaient que plus dure de quitter ces lèvres. Il retira ses mains de ses cheveux.

-N'ouvre les yeux que lorsque t'auras finit de compter jusqu'à 15. Je t'aime Hermione, plus que je l'aurais voulu..

Il déposa un dernier baiser chaste et partit essuyant rageusement une larme solitaire.

Elle compta comme il l'avait dit. Il n'était plus là.

Fin du flash-back1

_Whoever said this pain, would ever go away?_

_**Qui a dit dit, que cette douleur voudrais bien s'en aller ? **_

_Didn't know what it meant to, be here without you_

_**Je ne savais pas ce que signifiait, être ici sans toi**_

_Is everything you see, reminding you of me?_

_**Est-ce que tout ce que tu vois, te refait penser à moi ? **_

_Does it hurt when you breathe too? cause it does when I do, cause it does when I do_

_**Est-ce que ça fait mal quand vous respirez trop ? Parce que moi ça me le fait[x2]**_

Il était là. Allongé sur son lit, ou plutôt affalé. Il était dans sa chambre dans l'obscurité la plus total. Des larmes s'échappait, silencieuses, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main. Vide. La bouteille était vide, sa tête était vide, mais son cœur débordais de sentiments, la question était : Comment un être humain peut-il ressentir autant de sentiments sans exploser ? Il n'avait absolument pas la réponse. Il fixait les moulures du plafond. Comment avait-il pu s'attacher à cette fille en 2 mois de relation secrète. Hermione Granger était son exacte contraire, il était lâche, elle courageuse. Elle n'avait aucun préjugés, lui en était bourré. Il ne pensais plus à rien, l'alcool ne résolvais en rien son chagrin d'amour mais lui faisait tout oublier. Il se sentait s'enlisé, ne plus pouvoir penser, ni bouger, il ne pouvait que penser à elle. Il ressassait cette scène d'adieu durant des heures, des nuits, des journées. Il était devenu un homme amère et triste.

_When anybody says your name I wanna run away,_

_**Quand quelqu'un prononce ton nom, j'aimerais m'enfuir**_

_I keep remembering I can't forget you_

_**Je garde en mémoire que je ne peux pas t'oublier**_

_It doesn't matter when I try it happens anyway,_

_**Ca n'a pas d'importance, quand j'essaie, ça arrive de toute façon**_

_It's been forever and I can't forget you_

_**Ca le seras toujours et je ne peux pas t'oublier**_

_With every single day, it won't go away_

_**Chaque jours, ça ne disparaîtra pas**_

_The way I feel about you_

_**La façon dont je ressens pour toi**_

_And when it' said and done, you're the only one_

_**Quand c'est dit et fait, tu est la seule **_

_And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you_

_**Et je ne peux pas te regretter donc je ne peux pas t'oublier**_

Flash-back2 

Elle était là, dans ses bras. Ils se cachaient parce qu'ils s'aimaient, un poste de préfets, des appartements pour eux deux, et le tour était joué. Ils se sont détesté, côtoyer, apprécier, et aimé. Mais il n'y avait qu'un petit pas pour passer de l'amour à la haine. Oui, un pas qu'ils avaient franchis, ensembles, main dans la main. Et maintenant voilà, elle était dans ses bras à lui, sous un arbre dont les branche tombaient si bas qu'elles en frôlaient le sol. Les protégeant du monde extérieur. Sa tignasse brune et ondulé, lui fouettant le visage, ses petites mains lié aux siennes, son dos appuyé contre son torse. Elle entre ses jambes avec un livre, et lui appuyé sur le tronc de l'arbre l'admirant et respirant son parfum à la pêche jaune, le menton posé sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Du bonheur, du pure bonheur. Un couple comme les films hollywoodiens en rêveraient.

Fin du flash-back2

« .. Et là on croise Granger, tu vois ? Et on lui dit ''Alors sang-de-bourbe ça va ? '' Pas que sa vie nous intéresse, oula non ! Mais tu vois, elle adore ce petit surnom...

Blaise parlais, et il avait envie de s'en aller, de fuir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il projeta Blaise dans le mur et couru à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler, son regard gris-bleu était terne, sans cette petite étincelle qu'Hermione lui apportait. Ca faisait une semaine, il l'a fuyait le plus possible. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à la voir en cours, et cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de la haine qu'il lui portait mais à cause de l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Elle était détruite, l'échine courbé, les pieds qui traînent. Il aurais voulu lui dire, relève toi, oublie moi. Mais, il l'a comprenait, il vivait la même chose. Il n'avait pas le droit de la juger et de lui dire que faire car ça aurait été des bêtises, parce que lui même était dans une impasse. Il ne s'en sortait pas.

_When it's said and done, you're the only one (You're the only one)_

_**Quand c'est dit et fait, tu est la seule (tu est la seule)**_

_And when it's said and done, you're the only one, you're the only one_

_**et quand c'est dit et fait, tu est la seule, tu est la seule**_

Flash-back3 

Ils étaient devant la cheminée, sur le canapé, elle était allongé et sa tête reposait sur les cuisse de Drago. Elle rigolait et lui était en pleine explications d'une anecdote marrante. Puis elle se mis à raconter des choses qui avaient l'air de la passionner, tel que l'électricité moldu, ou d'autre choses tel que celle là. Elle lui racontait sa vie moldus, avec ses amis qui ne savait rien sur la magie. Elle rigolait à certains passages, et lui la regardait avec amour et tendresse comme jamais on n'en avais vu dans son regard. Puis ne pouvant se retenir plus, il se pencha au dessus d'elle, et l'embrassa. Elle répondit au baiser et l'approfondit. Leur pouls s'accéléraient.

Fin du flash-back3

Il entra dans la chambre de celle qu'il aimais. Elle était absente, et dès qu'elle l'était il entrais dans sa chambre, s'asseyait sur le lit ou elle dormais, regardais la chambre qui était aussi lumineuse que sa propriétaire. Toute faite d'or, de rouge et de gris souris. Il était donc là, sur son lit. La chambre sentait son parfum. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, pris un pull, il ajouta deux gouttes de son parfum au col, puis il se rassit sur la chaise du bureau. Le pull en main, comme à chaque fois, il pleurerait, et emporterais le pull avant qu'elle rentre, il dormirais le pull dans les mains, et le déposerais dans un coin de la salle de bain pour pas qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il avait pris un de ses pull. Il le fit. Ce qu'il ne se doutais pas c'est qu'Hermione reprenait le pull qui portait son odeur, et elle savais son manège. Bien sur, cela n'aidait pas à faire la coupure. Mais c'était tout ce qui leur restait. Des pulls prient en cachette.

_I hate to feel this way, my days all feel the same_

_**Je déteste ressentir sa, tout les jours je ressens la même chose**_

_And yesterday was proof, that tomorrow will too_

_**Et hier était la preuve, que demain seras pareil**_

_No matter what they say, can't drink it all away_

_**Peut importe ce qu'ils disent, je ne peux pas tout boire maintenant**_

_Cause all that I do, is think about you, is think about you_

_**Parce que tout ce que je peux faire, c'est pensé à toi, pensé à toi**_

Flash-back4

Il était particulièrement stressé car il avait reçu une lettre de son père alors, il décida de prendre un bain dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il pensa à la pièce, qui était éclairé d'une lumière tamisée par les vitraux, aux bulles qui voletait du bain qui ressemblais plus à une piscine soit dit en passant. Rien que d'y penser, il pressa le pas. Il demanda à la sirène de passé. Elle lui ouvrit la porte en gloussant. Il se dit que c'était bizarre. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit des bulles voler. Et là, il l'a vit. Elle était perché au dessus du bain, sur les rebords de l'énorme baignoire. Elle était nue, dos à lui, sa crinière tombant dans son dos en cascade. Elle fredonnais une musique qu'il aimais beaucoup « My darkest days – Can't forget you ». Elle toucha l'eau du bout de son pieds, par pure réflexe car la température de l'eau s'ajustait à la personne qui l'utilisais. Des bulles oranges virevoltait a travers la pièce, qui était rempli d'une odeur sucrée de pêche jaune. Les miroirs étaient recouverts de buée. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et lui était bouche bée. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, ni à bouger, pourtant dieu sait qu'il fallait qu'il parte, car elle était la, en tenue d'Eve, et elle fredonnais cette musique. Il y avait de quoi s'en abîmer les yeux d'une beauté pareil.

Fin du flash-back4

Il courais à travers les couloirs, tan-pis pour l'honneur, ou pour les autres conneries qui l'empêchait de la voir. Il la voulait maintenant, alors il se dirigea vers la Salle de Bain des Préfets, espérant la surprendre encore et encore. Parce que cette vision l'avait troublé plus qu'une autre. Non pas qu'il était prude, seulement c'était.. enchantée, magique. Oui magique, c'est ironique puisqu'il sont sorcier. Alors chaque jour à chaque même heure, il se rendais a cette salle de bain, mais il n'y trouvais jamais personne. Il commençait à croire qu'un jour il avait rêvé de cette scène que ça n'avait pas été réelle.

_When anybody says your name I wanna run away,_

_**Quand quelqu'un prononce ton nom, j'aimerais m'enfuir**_

_I keep remembering I can't forget you_

_**Je garde en mémoire que je ne peux pas t'oublier**_

_It doesn't matter when I try it happens anyway,_

_**Ca n'a pas d'importance, quand j'essaie, ça arrive de toute façon**_

_It's been forever and I can't forget you_

_**Ce seras toujours comme ça et je ne peux pas t'oublier**_

_With every single day, it won't go away_

_**Chaque jours, ça ne disparaîtra pas**_

_The way I feel about you_

_**La façon dont je ressens pour toi**_

_And when it' said and done, you're the only one_

_**Quand c'est dit et fait, tu est la seule **_

_And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you_

_**Et je ne peux pas te regretter donc je ne peux pas t'oublier**_

Flash-back5

Ils parlaient, du futur, des enfants qu'ils veulent avoir, ensemble si possible. Ils parlent du futur après la guerre. Comme si c'était absolument sur qu'Harry Potter vaincrais. Mais dans ce cas-là, à quoi bon provoquer une guerre. Mais ils s'en fichaient, il étaient assis sur le tapis, face à face, près du feu. Ils s'imaginaient des petites filles aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, avec des yeux gris-bleu. Ou encore des petits garçons, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux noisettes. Tous étaient dotés d'une grande intelligence. Ils parlaient, de fonder une famille. Fonder une famille. C'était tellement d'espoir dans 3 mots. Il voulait un futur heureux, sans relation secrète.

Fin du flash-back5

_« Mon fils, _

_Comme tu t'en doute, la fin est proche. _

_Le lord noir vaincra, que dis-je, écraseras ce Potter,_

_Comme il a écrasé son père._

_Tu devras bientôt rentrer dans nos rang. _

_Tu a déjà eu l'honneur d'avoir la marque, ce qui est un grand privilège. _

_Je t'appellerais bientôt pour que tu nous rejoigne. _

_Faire souffrir une dernière fois les sangs-de-bourbes, _

_surtout la sang-de-bourbe Granger, c'est la meilleure amie de Potter. _

_Profites une dernière fois de Poudlard, _

_bientôt tu honoreras ta fonction de mangemort. _

_L.M »_

_Stop haunting my dreams_

_**Arrête d'hanter mes rêves**_

_Please set me free_

_**S'il te plaît laisse moi libre**_

_Stop haunting my dreams_

_**Arrête d'hanter mes rêves**_

_Please set me free_

_**S'il te plaît laisse moi libre**_

_(You're the only one)_

_**(Tu est la seule)**_

Flash-back6

Elle criais, de joie. En pleine batailles de boule de neige, elle courrais, criais, sautais sur Drago. Une bataille de neige à 3h du matin, éclairé a a baguette. Une envie qu'elle avait eu alors qu'elle n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors oui, elle pensais que ça s'appelait profiter des choses simples, des détails importants, de la vie quoi. Et lui, il était profondément tombé amoureux, il lui cédais tout. Mais au fond, après la lettre de son père il savait que ce serait bientôt la fin de ces moments, de ce bonheur brut. Il devait en profiter un maximum. Il devait s'accrocher à elle tant qu'il en était encore temps. Parce que ce seras la seule qu'il aimeras. Elle est la seule qui l'ai changé à ce point. Il l'aimais, oui ce n'était pas censé arriver, et oui c'était comme gouté au fruit défendu, mais bon dieu que c'était bon.

Fin du flash-back6

Il hurlais, encore et encore depuis leur rupture. Il hurlais à la mort, puis se réveillait, en sursaut, en pleurant et en tremblant.. encore. C'était comme une désagréable habitude qui ne le lâchait pas. Elle hantait ses rêves, et ses cauchemars par la même occasions. Lui qui croyait que dormir chassait le malheur, c'était tromper. Cela laissait parler son subconscient. Et son subconscient c'était elle, et tout ce qu'elle représentait.

_When anybody says your name I wanna run away,_

_**Quand quelqu'un prononce ton nom, j'aimerais m'enfuir**_

_I keep remembering I can't forget you_

_**Je garde en mémoire que je ne peux pas t'oublier**_

_It doesn't matter when I try it happens anyway,_

_**Ca n'a pas d'importance, quand j'essaie, ça arrive de toute façon**_

_It's been forever and I can't forget you_

_**Ce seras toujours comme ça et je ne peux pas t'oublier**_

_With every single day, it won't go away_

_**Chaque jours, ça ne disparaîtra pas**_

_The way I feel about you_

_**la façon dont je ressens pour toi**_

_And when it' said and done, you're the only one_

_**Quand c'est dit et fait, tu est la seule **_

_And I can't regret you_

_**Et je ne peux pas te regretter**_

Flash-back7

Elle était à la fenêtre, appuyé sur le rebord, il arriva par derrière, et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, dans le silence que seul leurs respirations troublait. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et il sut. Il sut que c'était ce soir, le soir ou tout s'arrêterait. Elle le regarda, et elle entama la conversation, ils parlèrent pendant deux heures, de la guerre, de leur choix opposés, lui mangemort, elle défenseure de l'ordre du phoénix et d'Harry Potter, elle savait l'amour qu'il lui portait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il était près a changer de côté mais il y avait sa mère qui se ferait torturé, Hermione qui serait en danger permanent pour avoir osé naître et faire passer Drago Malefoy du côté du Survivant. Et lui, mais lui se fichait de mourir, il n'avait pas très peur de la mort, mais plutôt du chagrin qu'il laisserait à Hermione, alors non, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre la bande à Potty.

Fin du Flash-back7 

Il se tenait debout penché contre la rambarde, les manches relevés, la marque bien présente. Il se haïssait, la guerre commençait et il allait devoir descendre. Descendre et combattre. Il ne combattrait même pas pour ses opinions. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était ainsi, il pleurait, sur son sort, sur Hermione, sur le futur, sur le passé, sur la vie. Il maudissait la vie, d'être si injuste, de nous arracher les bons moments pour nous faire souffrir. Le jeux des Dieux, la fatalité. C'est comme ça. On peut rien changer, magie ou pas..

_Stop haunting my dreams (It's been forever and I can't forget you)_

_**Arrête d'hanter mes rêves(Ce seras toujours comme ça et je ne peux pas t'oublier)**_

_Please set me free (It's been forever and I can't forget you)_

_**S'il te plaît laisse moi libre(Ce seras toujours comme ça et je ne peux pas t'oublier)**_

_Stop haunting my dreams (It's been forever and I can't forget you)_

_**Arrête d'hanter mes rêves(Ce seras toujours comme ça et je ne peux pas t'oublier)**_

_Please set me free (It's been forever and I can't forget you)_

_**S'il te plaît laisse moi libre(Ce seras toujours comme ça et je ne peux pas t'oublier)**_

Projection dans un futur possible ou espérer

Il l'a voyait. Elle était absolument magnifique, et il se voyait aussi, rayonnant comme jamais. Ils étaient assis dans leur salon de jardin, et regardait leurs enfants jouer avec des jeux moldus comme une balançoire. Il se souriait, et il était appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Amoureux plus que jamais, leurs enfants était incroyable. Il y avait une petite blonde aux cheveux bouclés, et aux grand yeux bleu-gris, qui s'appelait Alie et un petit garçons au cheveux Blond, et aux yeux en amandes, noisette qui répondait au nom de Scorpius.

Puis tout bascula, et il se vit avec une grande brune, il reconnut Daphné Greengrass, qui était assis dans le salon du Malfoy Manor juste à côté de lui, une petite brune aux yeux bleu-gris qui s'appelait Caroline. Drago n'aimais pas ce prénom et il n'aimais pas non plus la mère de la petite.

Fin de la projection

C'était la guerre, le chaos. Les corps était étendu les uns sur les autres, la mort les avait frappés. Drago avançait dans le combat, il combattait lançais quelques sort de la mort sur certains de ses équipiers et stupéfixais seulement les prétendus ennemis. Il butais sur les chairs étendu. Ils attendaient tous l'affrontement final. Potter, le-garçon-qui-a-survécut contre Voldemort, le Lord Noir au 7 parties d'âmes. Puis il l'a vit tomber sous l'avada kedavra de sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Il tua sa tante, sans préambule, sans sentiments, mort comme cette fille étendue par terre. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, il s'allongea à terre, il prit sa main, déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvre de la jeune fille, et se lança un Avada Kedavra. Ses derniers mots furent destinée a Hermione :

« You're the only one »

* * *

Et voilà une songfic :D

J'espere que ça vous auras plut,

Et laissez une review, merci :D

_**MBMD**_


End file.
